Stay With Me
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: Owen Grady is determined to make the time he has been able to obtain with his daughter, Ava, worth something, especially since he was able to convince his ex wife, Olivia, to tag along for a week at Jurassic World. But Olivia has no desire to even speak to her ex husband, but that doesn't stop Owen. But will his plan fall apart once havoc is unleashed? Will he lose them again?


_**"We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call. So hold for the applause." - Kygo.**_

* * *

"Any slower, mother?" Olivia sighed at her sixteen year old daughter's sarcastic tone of voice as she tried her best to keep up with her daughter as they approached the front entrance of their final destination, Jurassic World. _Great, I'm already regretting this_.

"Maybe if you weren't running as if you were Sonic I would be able to catch up, Ava." Gently letting go of the luggage she had been carrying for the past hour, Olivia took a moment to take in exactly where her daughter and herself we're currently in. Olivia hadn't really researched much about Jurassic World, not having much interest in it, and also because her ex husband happened to be employed here. On the other hand, Ava Grady had probably read every report and webpage there was about the place she was finally standing in. The fact her father worked here only added more to her fascination over the famous park, so when she received the news that he had been able to get her mother and herself an all paid visit to Jurassic World, Ava jumped at the offer with no hesitation.

It took the young Grady daughter a lot of effort in convincing her mother to accompany her to this trip, but ultimately was able to do so when she threatened to run away with one of the dinosaurs if she didn't come with her. Ava didn't know exactly why her parents had divorced, being only nine years old when the separation occurred. But all she knew is that it must've been something bad due to the fact her mother didn't even want to speak to her father, being one of the main reasons why her mom didn't want to come to the trip in the first place. Now, Ava was determined to get her parents to at least speak to each other, and if she could achieve that she'll go for a much _bigger_ goal.

"Oh, come on mom! We're Jurassic World! Lighten up!" Olivia couldn't help but crack a little smile at her daughter's sudden brightness. Ava was the sole reason why she had caved in and accepted to come to Jurassic World, nothing more. Olivia would do anything to see her daughter happy, even if it meant having to deal with Owen for a while.

"Alright, alright, sweetheart. Now, what did your _father_ tell you we were supposed to do once we got here?" Ava frowned a bit at the way her mother had referred her dad by, but shook it off as she opened her last few messages between herself and her dad, scanning them a bit before answering her mom's question. "He said that he's most likely going to be working a shift at the Velociraptor exhibit, so one of his co workers will be around here to take us to him."

Olivia rolled her eyes, not wanting to let out a scoff that could ruin Ava's enthusiasm about the trip, and about seeing her father. _Of course he wouldn't even take the time to pick us - no, his daughter. Typical Owen_. "Did he at least mention how he'd look like?" Before Ava was able to answer her mother, the mother and daughter duo were caught off guard by a sudden touch on their shoulders.

"Ah! You must the two little ladies Owen _never_ stops talking about! I'm Barry, Owen's co worker down at the Velociraptor exhibit!" A smile crept upon Ava's lips at the fact her dad doesn't only talk about her, but also about her mother. While Olivia only sighed deeply at the mention of Owen, forcing a smile to be polite to Barry.

"A pleasure to meet you, Barry. This is-"

"I know who you two are! You're little Ava Grady, Owen's daughter!" Ava let out a chuckle as Barry gently ruffled the hair on top of her head before focusing his attention to Olivia.

"And you're Olivia! Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grady." Barry was caught a bit off guard by the shocked look displayed on Olivia's face, while Ava now tried to stop a laugh from escaping her lips. "It's _Ms. Clarke_ , it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Barry." An awkward silence now surrounded Olivia, Ava, and Barry after the slight confusion that had just occurred, leaving it up to one of them to break it.

"So! How about we get you to Owen? He's still at the exhibit, you'll get to see him in action with his beloved raptors." After Barry took a hold of Olivia and Ava's luggage, he began to lead them towards a vehicle, opening the car door's for them as they hopped in.

Ava was trying her hardest to contain her excitement and emotion over finally seeing her dad after a few months since they did live in two different countries. Sure, she was happy about being in Jurassic World and being able to finally see the dinosaurs up close and personal. But the young Grady daughter was most happy about just being able to spend time with her father, and hopefully, her mother at the same time.

Olivia was doing the same as her daughter, unknowingly. She hadn't seen Owen for almost a year, she didn't know how she'd react seeing her ex husband, or how he'll react. The fact that she was stressing over her ex husband frustrated her immensely, already regretting stepping foot onto an island. Now she was only a few minutes away from where Owen was, causing her to hold onto Ava's hand, who only sent her mom a reassuring smile.

* * *

All that had been running through Owen's mind the whole day was the fact that he was finally going to see Ava and Olivia after so long. He was finally going to be able to hold his daughter in his arms, and if a miracle occurred, also Olivia. It was a long shot, but Owen was determined to win back Olivia. He had royally screwed up which led to their divorce, but he never stopped loving his first wife. She's the mother of his child, the love of his life, and something that working at Jurassic World has taught him is that he had to work hard to build a bond with someone. And in this case, he's going to have to rebuild a bond with Olivia, no matter what it takes.

The only thing that had been able to somewhat take his mind off the nervousness he felt at seeing his daughter and ex wife was training with Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Ava and Olivia weren't the only girls in his life, so were his beloved raptors. It seemed like today was his lucky day since he was finally able to tame his girls even more easier than usual, gaining him a few applause from his co workers. The bond he had created with them was unbelievable to some, and he took pride in it. _Hopefully I'm able to do this with Olivia_.

As Owen walked out of his raptor's habitat, his look was settled hard on the ground, not wanting to speak to anyone that wasn't Ava or Olivia, knowing that they could arrive at any second.

"D-dad? Daddy!" Owen felt his heart skip a beat as that oh so similar female voice rung through his ears, making him whip his head up, just for his eyes to come in contact with the sight he had dying to see.

"Ava! Oh my god, Ava..." Owen had met up with his daughter halfway as she ran towards him, catching her into his arms. Ava dug her face onto his shoulder, trying to take in the fact she was finally in her father's arms. Owen only made the embrace tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Look at you, you're so grown up. You're just as tall as your mom is, well, I don't know if that means much since she is 5'2 but, you get it." Ava's smile only grew bigger at the way she noticed her dad's eyes light up even more at just the mention of her mom. Owen took notice of this, only sending her a wink in response.

"I heard the words _mom_ and _5'2_ , I guess that's my cue." Owen's back was turned on the person who's voice that belonged to, sending his daughter an uneasy look. Ava only sent him a reassuring smile before walking towards Olivia, making her father turn to face the two.

The moment the two ex spouses' eyes, they both went speechless. Olivia quickly began to move her eyes from Owen to Ava, then settling them again on Owen, not wanting to seem like a coward to him, much less make her obvious nervousness become noticeable to him. Owen couldn't shake his eyes off Olivia, taking in the fact that she was still as beautiful as he last saw her. He wanted to slap himself for ever signing that divorce paper, and all he wanted to do was bring her into an embrace like he had done with Ava, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Hello Owen, long time no see." All Olivia could get out of herself was to raise up her hand and position it into a handshake, not wanting to seem rude either towards Owen, for Ava's sake. Olivia caught sight of the way Owen's eyes sort of died down the moment all Olivia wanted was a handshake, but nonetheless took it. "Yeah O, long time no see. Thanks for coming, and letting Ava come as well. It means a lot to me."

Ava just wanted to smash her parents together and make them hug, but she knew that this must take time and patience. All she wanted to get from this vacation was a good time, a bond with a few dinos, and perhaps a reconciliation between her two very stubborn parents.

"So, dad! Where are we staying?" Ava then threw her hand over her dad's shoulder, giving her dad a certain stare, trying to make obvious what she was trying to say. Owen smiled down at his daughter, laughing a bit at how much Ava had inherited from him. _Like father like daughter_.

"Well I was thinking we can stay at my place that is just down the road. The point of this vacation is to spend some family time, at least Ava and I. But it's all up to you Olivia, we'll do whatever you want." The two Grady's were now looking straight towards Olivia, who who began to fidget around in her position. All she wanted to do was get to her hotel room and stay there, to relax and not having to worry about having to face her ex husband at every moment, something she knew she'd have to do if she said yes to her and Ava staying at Owen's home. But the moment Olivia met her daughter's eyes, she knew she'd break her enthusiasm and hopes of having fun in this trip if she says otherwise to Owen's proposal. Sighing a bit, Olivia made her decision.

"I think that sounds great, Owen. We'll stay at your place, _just_ for Ava." All Olivia did was send her daughter a small smile before departing towards the car, not wanting to speak to Owen anymore. Ava pouted at her mother's attitude and actions, pulling Owen into a hug immediately.

"She's like that, don't take it personal dad. You should know she is."

"Yeah, I do. Her mood changes are the worst." The young Grady noticed the dullness in her father's time of voice, making her slap his chest lightly, sapping Owen out of any doubts he was beginning to experience.

"Hey, come on dad, this trip is going to be great! Trust me. I mean, we can deal with mom's mood swings, and hopefully _change a few things_. I mean, the worst that could happen is that a Dino goes out on the loose, and that won't happen. So let's focus on operation lets bring the Grady's back together."

* * *

 **It's 4 am and I'm dead af, probably why this is so shitty but I really wanted to publish this so much! I love Owen, so I just and to do a story about him. This idea just popped into my head out of nowhere, and I'm like hmmm, what the hell why not?! Haha, well I hope you like this sorta prologue because I think it's too small to be a chapter. I'm planning to make this a little before the actual events of Jurassic World to set up the relationship between Owen and Olivia and his daughter since that is the focus on this story! Then the fun begins (; LOL.**

 **I hope I get some feedback, like its 4 am I'd really appreciate it haha! But honestly, it's my motivation to try and keep updating, so it'd mean so much to me! Oh also btw, Olivia is played by Emilia Clarke (I just adore her) and Ava is played by Maia Mitchell, who's just a little cutie!**

 **So again, thanks for even clicking to read, it means so so so so much to me. I hope I get some feedback, I love y'all 3**


End file.
